The End or Not
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: Peter and Alicia's marriage reaches the brink. One Shot


Alicia and Will walked into the apartment together. Will looked around feeling strange being in her home especially for the reasons they were currently there. Tonight was the night for the two of them. They were going to spend the night together at Alicia's house while Peter and the kids were gone. Will looked a Alicia holding his overnight bag in his hand. "Are you sure that Peter and the kids will be gone for the entire weekend?" asked Will. He set the bag on the counter and took of his jacket laying it over the back of a chair.

Alicia had been ignoring Peter's calls all evening. Her night of dinner and dancing were not to be disturbed. "I am positive. Peter's cousin's daughter, Miriam, is getting married this weekend. He is like an uncle to the girl. He will be there the entire time. He is doing a reading at the ceremony. He wouldn't miss that. I am sure Eli will turn it into a photo op to tout him as a devoted family man. I don't love him anymore, I haven't loved him for awhile now. I just...I haven't found the right way to tell him that. But I will." said Alicia. She walked over to Will tentatively. "There is no reason why this shouldn't happen tonight Will." said Alicia in a soft yet confident voice. Her voice belied her true feelings. She was nervous about this moment. She wondered what it would mean for their fledgling romance. She stood in front of him and slowly peeled off her little black dress and let it puddle at her feet. She reached over and pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders and discarded his ties as well. With Will's help she had him undressed in what felt like a matter of seconds. She took his hand and grabbed the bottle of wine and all but pulled him into the bedroom kicking the door closed behind them.

Will looked into her eyes and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what she was uncertain about. But all of that left his mind when he saw her naked body. Will willingly followed her into the bedroom and walked to the bed. Will cradled Alicia's face in his hands and kissed her. He couldn't believe that he had lost his chance with her once before. He was determined to not let Alicia slip through his fingers again. He kissed her lovingly as they moved onto her bed.

Alicia pulled back from the kiss for a moment looking into Will's eyes. She smiled gently and said "The feelings that I have for you have never changed and the longer that we have been working together they have only increased. I haven't really been sure how to handle them…until now. There was always something about you that made me feel special when we were together. When we are in a crowd full of people I can look at up and feel your eyes meet mine and it is like there is no one else in the room. No one else matters…just the two of us. I know you are worried about me being unsure….but I'm not. You are what I want Will….now I just have to figure out how to make that happen for the two of us."

A smile spread over Will's face and he leaned in and kissed her again. "You are a special woman Alicia I knew that from the first time I met you. I know that you have more than just yourself to be concerned with…but I want you know that I will be here." Will caressed her cheek. "I will be here when you are ready." With that said Will pulled Alicia's body against his and he was sure she could feel how badly he needed her at the moment. This woman had lit a fire in him and he couldn't stand to wait another minute. He kissed her hungrily and rolled them over so that he was on top of her body. He stared down into her eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing and nuzzling the nap of her neck. Before long the two of them devoured one another in a passionate kiss.

Alicia responded in kind with his kiss. Her breathing sped up as they drew closer to the moment they both had been waiting for. "Will…" was the solitary word that slipped past her ruby red lips.

Will didn't need much more encouragement than that he groaned in pleasure as the two of them began to consummate their relationship. Will rocked his hips keeping a steady pace at first. Will was only encouraged by the symphony of moans echoing against the walls of the quiet bedroom.

Peter walked into the apartment tiredly. He had just spent the last hour listening to Miriam cry her heart out. Her fiancé had taken off with his secretary. Peter had felt like a bastard as he held the girl while she cried her heart out. He knew that he had hurt Alicia even worse than this. He had finally managed to tear himself away from the wedding party. He needed to come home to see Alicia and talk to her. There was a lot on his mind and on his heart. He had left the children with his cousin for the night. The family was still going to take advantage of the resort accommodations they had already paid for. Peter figured he would come on and bring Alicia back with him. As he walked toward the bedroom he stopped spotting her clothing on the floor. But it wasn't just her clothing. He spotted a man's suit jacket and pants. Peter felt his heart jump up to his throat as he walked to the bedroom. The tell-tale sounds of love making could be heard through the door. Peter flung open the door and turned on the light.

Will froze when the door banged against the wall and the light turned on. He rolled off of Alicia and looked toward the door and sure enough there stood Peter Florrick. Will couldn't find words at the moment.

Alicia was just as stunned. "Peter…what are you doing here?" sputtered Alicia reaching for the sheet to cover her nude body.

"I live here." Peter fired back. "How could you Alicia….and of all places here…in our home?" asked Peter staring at her in disbelief. "Is this…your way of getting back at me?" asked Peter incredulously.

"No…Peter of course not. We haven't been….I haven't been happy and you know that. It isn't as if we've even been living here as husband and wife." said Alicia getting up from the bed and grabbing her robe. She put it on and tied it hastily.

Will stood up holding a pillow in front of his crotch. "I should give you two some privacy." said Will.

"Why? You are a part of this you might as well stay." said Peter glaring in his direction. "I can't believe you Alicia…I asked you…if there was anything going on between the two of you…and…I never meant to hurt you on purpose…but this…this was obviously a slap in my face." said Peter.

Alicia felt her anger rising as Peter played the victim. "You humiliated me in front of the world when your torrid affairs came to light. I am not the villain here Peter…you are. I didn't even want you here. I don't love you anymore! And I haven't for a very long time. Our relationship is cross for me to bear! The best thing that could have ever happened to me is if I never met you at all!" She gasped hearing the angry words spew from her mouth.

Peter stood in disbelief listening to his wife. Peter couldn't even formulate words at the moment. "That is good to know, Alicia." said Peter feeling like she had just stomped on his heart and he couldn't say that he didn't deserve it but it still hurt. Alicia was the only woman he loved and it killed him to know that she didn't love him back. He walked out of the bedroom and walked to his room. He grabbed his bags from the closet and packed quickly. He headed for the door.

Alicia walked out of the bedroom and saw him leaving. "Where are you going Peter?" asked Alicia shaking her head. "You are killing your chances for re-election by doing this…"

"Anywhere but here…I'm not your burden anymore baby." said Pete kissing her forehead. "I'll come by for the rest of my stuff when you aren't here." said Peter. He ignored the bit about re-election and walked out carrying two suitcases and a duffel bag.

Alicia stood there in her robe and watched the door close.

Will walked out of the bedroom and asked "Are you okay?"


End file.
